


Haunting

by historymiss



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historymiss/pseuds/historymiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an idea from the ever wonderful Parisa. Jack Morrison never sleeps alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunting

Jack doesn’t sleep so well any more- maybe it’s too close to death, now, to be comfortable for him, or maybe it’s just that, in bed, no visor to hide his face and no gun to shape his hands around, he becomes what he truly is. A lonely, scarred old man. 

Or maybe it’s just this: the way he turns his back against a warmth that’s no longer there when he lies down, the emptiness a physical ache. He should be used to this by now, Jack thinks, closing his eyes and waiting. 

The air shifts. Becomes tinged with something greasy and chemical. A few seconds later, there’s a slight groan as the bed’s cheap springs contract under a sudden weight. Jack huddles under his blanket, keeps his eyes closed. His breathing tightens, the only sign he’s acknowledged any change. 

If he looks, it will become real. Or crumble. Or maybe he’s just going nuts, finally, after too long on the job. 

Anyway. Jack doesn’t look. He can’t. All he has, in the end, are memories and ghosts, and if he looks he’ll destroy them both.

(”Where do you go?” Amelie asks, Reaper’s empty quarters at Talon a mystery that itches at whatever’s left of her curiosity. She knows he does not sleep. She also knows what it is to haunt a person, or a place.

Reaper only turns his empty mask away.

“None of your business.”)


End file.
